


The Best Gift of All

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: Dates are such a frilly thing, they tell you just when something will happen. But they can be wrong at times, or just written wrong. Things like these aren’t suppose to happen with the date you meet your soulmate, but it did. Now what was Shiro to do?





	The Best Gift of All

The thought of his soulmate had crossed Shiro’s mind at least at least fifty times since he had found out what the tattooed date on his arm meant, and he was both excited to meet them, nervous, and confused. The date was for his birthday, Febuary 29th, but the year was off, a year that a year wasn’t one, so he assumed it meant the 28th or the 1st of March, but he couldn’t be sure. He was hopping the date was the same on his soulmate’s wrist, but meaning it had his birthday, but the year was off for the date. He wouldn’t know that to do it had the same time, year and month, but said the 28th instead, it probably wouldn’t end well though. 

Shaking his head and running a hand through his dark locks, he returned back to the class discussion, joining in as he was supposed to, keeping his mind off tomorrow. 

Yes, the fated date of his eighteenth birthday was tomorrow, or at least, when he celebrated it when it wasn’t a leap year. His classmates, except for Matt, didn’t seem to know, but he didn’t care, he preferred to spend it alone or with Matt’s family, but now would be different. No more birthdays alone where he would get himself a single cupcake that he would share with his dog, or birthdays where he was dragged to the Holts place, where he still had to share the cake with their dog because he couldn’t help himself. No. Now, he’d have his soulmate. 

But that was only if everything the month and time were right and just the day had been miswritten. 

*-*-*

Takeshi barely got any sleep that tight, he laid awake thinking of how his meeting with his soulmate would even go. He wouldn’t care about the gender of them, he never really did, he just hoped they would be what he thought to be a good person. He just wondering if they would be as excited as him, or question the date as well, or maybe they wouldn’t want a soulmate at all, and deny him. That though sent shivers down his spine, and he quickly pushed it out of his head. 

He strolled the halls of the Garrison, keeping his eyes forward as he walked through them. They were nearly empty, just a few people here and there to get food or go from one room to the next either because they forgot something, needed help, or wanted to meet up with a friend. He was going to train a bit, training always cleared his mind, making him more focus on the moves he needed to work on or what move his opponent could throw at him next, which lead to endless possibilities for him to counter. Jab, kick, punch, block - one of them would give him the best results. 

As he entered the training room, he put his gloves on and placed his sweatshirt on the floor. He was about to step on to the mat when he noticed someone on the mat already, practicing with a knife and seemed to be full of fire. Shiro watched him for a few minutes, watching the male’s form and technique, than walked over to him. 

The boy didn’t notice him at first, so when he swiped the air again he almost slashed Shiro across his chest, but the bigger male was able to block him before he could. 

“Nice form, almost got me.” He chuckled as the other step back a bit, blushing in embarrassment. “I’m Shiro.” He took a quick glance over the male. He had a black mullet and dark eyes, but there was an untamable fire in those eyes. 

“..Keith. I’m sorry about that, I didn’t see you there.” Keith looked up at Shiro, crossing his arms.

“It’s quite alright. I can spar with you, if you wish.” The other seemed a bit hesitant, but nodded and accepted his offer.

They started off slow, taking time to pick their next move before they attack, and talking to each other a bit, the taller of the two being the one to ask questions. Shiro learned Keith had arrived at the garrison two months ago and usually trained at night, but today he felt like training in the morning, and that's all he got out of him before increased their level of training and had to focus solely on that, which seemed to be much to Keith’s relief. Every once in a while, Shiro would give out a comment or two on Keith could improve his stance or gain an advantage, which said male would listen to and do as told, but still couldn’t pin Shiro down and get the advantage.

They continued this for a few hours, they seemed to be lost in what they were doing, both were lucky their classes didn’t start till later in the day. They were covered in their own sweat and tired from the workout, but they still kept going. Somehow, Shiro was able to tell the mullet hair teen in front of him wasn’t going to stop until he was able to win and take advantage, and Takeshi wouldn’t give it too him that easily. Finally, Keith was able to get the advantage. 

Shiro had calculated the wrong move to use, going in for a job and Keith took advantage by leaning to the side and round house kicking the taller male, but he had caught. The dark haired male only smirked when he did and jumped up, sending another kick to him in the chest, and his ankle was let go. The breath left Takeshi’s lungs as he landed on the ground, and tried to get up but the dark eyed male was faster, and got on top of him, pressing his blade against the Shirogane’s neck, panting. 

“You did it.” Takeshi made out, smiling softly, which also made the smaller male slight and help Shiro up. It was than they both noticed their tattoos on their wrist, with the same exact date and time, and the time had been when Keith tried to swipe Shiro.

“I...Hi.” It was all Keith seemed to be able to say.

“Hello.” Shiro replied, giving him a soft smile. 

“So were soulmates.”

“Yes we are.”

“And I just tried to kill you twice.”

“You didn’t actually, we were sparring. You are quite good.”

“Thank you.” Keith was blushing now, and scratching the back of his head nervously. “So uh..what should we do?”

“Talk, I suppose.” 

“Ok..does the date have any significance other than us meeting?”

“Yes, my birthday.” Shiro said is like it was nothing, and Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, making the other laugh slightly. “Don’t thi-”

Keith pulled Takeshi into a tight embrace, burying his head in his chest. It through the taller male off a bit, but he smiled, and hugged him back, gently rubbing his back as he did. They stayed there for a few moments, neither moving or saying anything, just holding each other. Hesitantly though, Keith removed himself and look up at him, giving a smile. 

“Guess I’m your birthday present than.” Takeshi couldn't help but blush a bit and nod, and pull Keith back into a hug. He was indeed his birthday present, and the best of the best. 


End file.
